


О вызовах

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Гай хочет поговорить о соперничестве. Какаши предпочел бы нормально потрахаться





	О вызовах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Challenging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/287976) by [TJ_Dragonblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade). 



– В последнее время мы совсем забросили наше соперничество, – очень торжественно и совершенно нежданно-негаданно заявил Гай.  
Какаши замер, посмотрел сначала на его серьезное лицо, потом на презерватив, который Гай как раз надевал и раскатывал.  
– И ты… хочешь поговорить об этом именно сейчас, – Какаши вложил в тон столько сомнения, сколько смог.  
Гай закончил с презервативом и устроился поудобнее, легко проскальзывая в хорошо подготовленного Какаши.  
– Разве найдется лучшее время, чтобы вознести хвалу нашему соперничеству, и лучший способ, чем этот?  
Какаши покачал головой и обхватил Гая ногами.  
– Гай, никаких вызовов в постели. Не шучу.  
Тот склонился ниже, нависая над Какаши:  
– Зато сколько открывается прекрасных возможностей! Мы убьем двух зайцев одновременно! Кто продержится дольше всего…  
Какаши перебил его стоном – который, как ни странно, не был связан с членом Гая в его теле, – и преувеличенно театральным жестом прикрыл глаза ладонью.  
– Гай. Я серьезно.  _Не в постели._  
Тот упрямо вздернул вверх чеканный подбородок, его губа чуть искривилась: максимальное выражение обиды, что он себе позволял.  
– Только из-за того, что ты стал моим Обожаемым Любовником, ты не перестал быть моим Вечным Соперником, – он резко и внезапно толкнулся в Какаши, и тот выругался, комкая пальцами простыни.  
– Только из-за того, что я – твой вечный соперник, не надо превращать в соревнование абсолютно все, – вернул Какаши немного неровным голосом.  
– Но…  
Какаши ухватил Гая за мощный загривок и притянул к себе, ртом и языком заглушая все, что пытался сказать Гай, яростно целуя до тех пор, пока тот не начал целовать в ответ. Это был его излюбленный метод положить конец спорам, и, возможно, Какаши прибегал к нему чуточку чаще, чем следовало, но отрицать его эффективность было невозможно.  
Наконец, он отпустил Гая и откинулся обратно на постель, приподнялся на локте и приложил ладонь к щеке Гая.  
– Сейчас секс. Соревнования – потом, – несмотря на твердость тона, взгляд Какаши был мягким, и в глубине души он надеялся, что это скажет Гаю гораздо больше, чем любые слова.  
Темные глаза Гая свернули от вспыхнувшей вновь страсти (и, возможно, от одной-двух мужественных слез).  
– Очень хорошо. Сейчас секс, – он вошел в Какаши на всю длину, прижал его ладонь к своей щеке еще сильнее, удерживая, пока горячо целовал партнера, затем вдавил его в постель и покрыл легкими поцелуями лицо и шею, – а потом соревнования. – Он толкнулся вновь: глубоко, но в этот раз плавно.  
Какаши снова застонал, но сейчас – из-за ощущения члена Гая в своей заднице.  
– Да. Завтра. Все, что захочешь. И я даже отнесусь к этому серьезно. Обещаю. Только… – он оборвал фразу и заерзал под Гаем. – Только кончай уже болтать и давай трахаться, ну пожалуйста!  
– Слушаю и повинуюсь, о Мой Обожаемый Любовник! – галантно заверил Гай, и все протесты, которые могли возникнуть у Какаши от избитости фразы, растворились в обжигающем потоке наслаждения, когда Гай перешел от слов к делу.


End file.
